Modèle:Chronologie/Av
}|| ----}} }|Wx03|EF|Will Scarlet rejoint les Joyeux Compagnons pour voler un miroir magique puis fuir avec Anastasia|W1x03 Anastasia Will Scarlet baiser.png}} }|Wx05|EF|Will et Anastasia se rendent au Pays des Merveilles|W1x05 mère d'Anastasia Reine Rouge Will Scarlet avertissement Pays des Merveilles.png|Cette scène suit directement la précédente.}} }|Wx05|WL|Anastasia accepte la proposition du Roi Rouge|W1x05 Roi Reine Anastasia Rouge mains saluts peuple Pays des Merveilles balcon tour château palais têtes profil sourires.png}} }|Wx11|WL|Anastasia rencontre Cora qui la dissuade de retrouver Will, ce dernier se fait arracher le cœur|W1x11 Cora Anastasia Reine Blanche Rouge de Cœur.png}} }|OOP|Ca|Jefferson et Priscilla se rencontrent|Out of the Past Tea Party in March Jefferson Priscilla trésor or fuite.png}} }|OOP|EF|Jefferson et sa femme emménagent dans la Forêt Enchantée, Priscilla tombe enceinte|Out of the Past Tea Party in March Jefferson Priscilla manoir.png}} }|EF|de deux ans}} }|OOP|EF|Jefferson reçoit une lettre de William|Out of the Past Tea Party in March Jefferson oiseau lettre.png}} }|OOP|WL|Jefferson part en quête d'une montre magique, Priscilla décède|Out of the Past Tea Party in March Jefferson Lièvre de Mars Fête Thé.png}} }||d'un mois}} }|OOP|EF|Jefferson et sa fille emménagent dans leur chaumière|Out of the Past Tea Party in March Jefferson Grace chaumière forêt.png}} }|1x12|EF|Belle accepte le marché de Rumplestiltskin|1x12 Belle tasse ébréchée.png|Belle devient la servante de Rumplestiltskin. Plus tard, elle ébrèche la tasse.}} }|1x11|EF|Regina utilise le Génie de la Lampe pour tuer son époux|1x11 Génie d'Agrabah Roi Leopold rencontre lampe magique.png}} }|1x07|EF|La Méchante Reine engage un Chasseur pour tuer Blanche-Neige|1x07 Chasseur garde noir Blanche-Neige forêt enchantée.png|Cet événement dure un jour.}} }|1x15|EF|Blanche-Neige rencontre le Petit Chaperon Rouge|1x15 Blanche-Neige Scarlett Chaperon Rouge traque chasse loup-garou empreinte botte.png}} }|2x07|EF|Scarlet rencontre sa mère et apprend à contrôler ses pouvoirs|2x07 Enfants de la Lune.png}} }|2x19|EF|Belle aide le voleur Robin de Locksley à s'échapper de Rumplestiltskin|2x19 Belle arc magique Rumplestiltskin Château des Ténèbres.png}} }|2x20|EF|Regina prend l'apparence d'une paysanne afin de tuer Blanche-Neige|220 Regina paysanne Blanche-Neige arc.png}} }|2x13|EF|Anton le Géant descend du Haricot pour visiter le monde des hommes|2x13 Anton Géant tige haricot magique.png}} }|Wx04|Ag|Jafar prouve à Amara qu'il est capable de laisser mourir un innocent|W1x04 Jafar Amara Agrabah Maison d'Amara.png}} }|Ag|de quelques années}} }|Wx04|Ag|Jafar collecte la deuxième Bouteille de Génie et transforme Amara en Bâton Serpent|W1x04 bâton serpent Jafar transformation Amara.png}} }|Wx07|Ag|Jafar retrouve son père|W107Sultan d'Agrabah.png}} }|Wx02|Ag|Jafar recherche la troisième lampe|W1x02 Pays des Merveilles ciel bouteille génie Cyrus.png}} }|OOP|EF|Regina rencontre William, le frère de Daniel|Out of the Past Ghosts William Regina mort.png}} }|EF|de cinq heures}} }|OOP|EF|Regina retrouve la bague de Daniel|Out of the Past Ghosts Regina coffret bague.png}} }|3x11|EF|Rumplestiltskin honore la disparition de son fils|3x11 Rumplestiltskin bougie mémoire Baelfire anniversaire disparition.png}} }|1x12|EF|Belle tombe en ouvrant les rideaux mais Rumplestiltskin la rattrape|1x12 Belle Rumplestiltskin sauvetage.png}} }|OOP|EF|Belle empêche Samuel de s'emparer de la Dague du Ténébreux|Out of the Past Truth and Daggers Belle Rumplestiltskin chambre.png}} }|1x14|EF|Les Nains éclosent|1x14 Mine des Nains Rêveur naissance.png|De la poussière de fée fait éclore l'œuf d'un nain. Plus tard, ses sept frères et lui acquièrent chacun une pioche et un nom}} }|1x06|EF|Après la mort de son jumeau, David devient prince|1x06 Prince David James Charmant reflet bouclier campement.png|Cet événement dure un jour.}} }|1x03|EF|Blanche-Neige et Charmant se rencontrent|1x03 Avis de recherche.png|Cet événement dure un jour. Blanche-Neige et Charmant se voient pour la première fois puis partent retrouver la bague de fiançailles de ce dernier, résultant en un combat contre des Trolls de Pont.}} }|3x21|EF|Emma et Crochet sont emportés dans un portail temporel et se retrouvent dans la Forêt Enchantée ; Zelena les suit|Emma Crochet valse mariage 3x21.png|Emma interrompt la rencontre de ses parents, ceux-ci se rencontrent lors du bal.}} }|3x22|EF|Blanche-Neige et Charmant retrouvent la bague de fiançailles, Zelena prend la place de Marianne et est emmenée avec Emma et Crochet|3x22 Crochet Killian Jones Charles Emma Swan Leia Prince Charmant Blanche-Neige Véritable Amour.png|Blanche-Neige est capturée par Charmant, ceux-ci partent ensuite récupérer la bague de fiançailles du dernier probablement le jour suivant l'événement précédent. Ils combattent des Trolls de Pont et Emma, Crochet et Zelena retournent chez eux le lendemain.}} }|1x12|EF|Belle est bannie par Rumplestiltskin|1x12 Belle Rumplestiltskin Bête décision choix départ donjon prison cachot pas de porte entrée regret.png|Cet événement se place au moins deux mois après l'arrivée de Belle.}} }|1x14|EF|Nova et Rêveur tombent amoureux|1x14 Fée Nova nain Grincheux Rêveur baiser.png}} }|2x11|EF|Belle décide d'aider à chasser le Yaoguai|211 Belle taverne.png|Cet événement se situe le jour suivant l'événement précédent.}} }|1x14|EF|Nova et Rêveur se séparent|1x14 Rêveur rejette Nova Colline aux Lucioles.png}} }|2x11|EF|Belle rencontre Mulan et sauve Philippe de son sortilège, elle est en suite faite prisonnière par Regina|211 Belle Philippe village chinois.png}} }|3x06|EF|Blanche-Neige rencontre Ariel|3x06 Blanche-Neige Ariel secret Sous l'Océan.png}} }|1x12|EF|La Méchante Reine rend visite au Ténébreux|1x12 Méchante Reine Regina Thé Château des Ténèbres Rumplestiltskin Belle.png}} }|3x06|EF|Regina vole la voix d'Ariel|306 Ariel pleure.png}} }|SOQ|EF|La Méchante Reine s'allie avec une meute de Loups-Garous|Shadow of the Queen Regina Loups Garous.png}} }|1x10|EF|Le Petit Chaperon Rouge aide Blanche-Neige|1x10 Scarlett chaperon rouge Blanche-Neige discussion panier pommes prairie.png|Cet événement et le suivant semblent se dérouler dans la même journée : le premier en fin de matinée, le deuxième dans la soirée.}} }|1x10|EF|Blanche-Neige obtient une potion d'oubli de Rumplestiltskin|1x10 Rumplestiltskin donne la potion à Blanche-Neige.png|Cet événement et le précédent semblent se dérouler dans la même journée : le premier en fin de matinée, le deuxième dans la soirée.}} }|1x09|EF|Hansel et Gretel volent une pomme pour la Méchante Reine|1x09 Méchante Reine Regina pomme empoisonnée.png|Les événements de cet épisode se déroulent dans la même journée que ceux du suivant. On se situe en début d'après-midi.}} }|1x10|EF|Blanche-Neige reçoit une lettre de Charmant|1x10 Blanche-Neige mains lettre Prince David.png}} }|1x09|EF|Hansel et Gretel refusent d'habiter chez la Reine|1x09 Méchante Reine Regina Hansel Gretel Pomme Empoisonnée refus proposition.png|On se situent à présent en fin d'après-midi.}} }|1x10|EF|Blanche-Neige est contrainte de dire à Charmant qu'elle ne l'aime pas|1x10 Roi Georges oblige Blanche-Neige.png|On se situe maintenant dans la soirée.}} }|1x09|EF|La Méchante Reine libère le Bûcheron pendant que Hansel et Gretel se réveillent dans la Forêt Infinie|1x09 Hansel piégé forêt infinie.png}} }|1x13|EF|Le Prince Charmant en fuite accepte d'aider Abigail|1x13 Frederick statue or maudit Prince David Charmant Princesse Abigail chevalier.png|Cet événement se place un jour après le précédent.}} }|1x10|EF|Blanche-Neige a bu la potion|1x10 chaumière sept nains Grincheux Blanche-Neige potion oubli amour.png|Cet événement se situe le matin suivant l'événement précédent.}} }|1x16|EF|Le Prince Charmant tente d'empêcher Blanche-Neige d'assassiner la Méchante Reine|1x16 Blanche-Neige tir arc flèche.png}} }|1x21|EF|Blanche-Neige mange la Pomme Empoisonnée|1x21 Blanche-Neige morte endormie pomme empoisonnée Méchante Reine Regina tombe de Daniel Charme du Sommeil.png}} }|1x22|EF|Charmant cache la potion de Rumplestiltskin|1x22 Prince Charmant Maléfique dragon transformation.png}} }|1x01|EF|Charmant réveille Blanche-Neige|1x01 Blanche-Neige Prince David Charmant réveil Charme du Sommeil.png}} }|3x02|EF|Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant débutent leur rébellion contre la Méchante Reine|3x02 Reine Regina Prince David Blanche-Neige Grincheux Prof Joyeux Timide paysanne otage.png}} }|Wx12|WL|Alice rencontre le Valet de Cœur|W1x12 Will Alice Bar annonce décès Pénélope.png}} }|Wx01|WL|Alice rencontre Cyrus|W1x01 Alice Cyrus Lapin Blanc Percy oreilles preuve.png}} }|1x17|EF|Jefferson est contraint d'aider la Reine|1x17 Palais sombre chapeau activé Jefferson Méchante Reine Regina.png}} }|1x17|WL|Regina sauve son père, Jefferson devient le Chapelier Fou|1x17 Jefferson Chapelier Fou chapeaux essais emprisonnement tâche sentence condamnation échecs folie.png}} }|Wx02|WL|Alice et Cyrus tombent amoureux|W1x02 Alice Cyrus baiser forêt.png}} }|Wx08|WL|Cyrus découvre la Cachette Invisible de la Chenille suit à un marché|W108 Alice Cyrus étoiles filantes nuit extérieur.png}} }|2x03|EF|Lancelot marie Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant|2x03 Blanche-Neige Prince David Charmant baiser mariage.png|Cet événement prend place deux ans avant le lancement de la Malédiction et un an après la quête de la Dague du Ténébreux de Guenièvre pour Arthur.}} }|Wx01|WL|Cyrus est enlevé par Jafar et la Reine Rouge|W1x01 Alice Cyrus mers bouillonnantes mains coucher du soleil.png}} }|Wx06|VE|Alice retourne en Angleterre Victorienne et reprend son ancienne vie|W1x06 Alice maison retrouve père Edwin Sarah Millie.png}} }|Wx06|VE|Alice est admise dans un hôpital psychiatrique|W1x06 Bethlem Royal Hospital.png}} }|3x11|NL|Crochet rencontre la Fée Clochette|311 Clochette Capitaine Crochet.png}} }|2x10|EF|Blanche-Neige et Charmant emprisonnent Regina|2x10 Poussière de fée immobilisation Regina.png}} }|1x04|EF|Cendrillon et Rumplestiltskin passent un contrat, celui-ci vient au mariage pour réclamer son dû|1x04 contrat parchemin baguette magique Rumplestiltskin Ella Cendrillon.png}} }|1x20|EF|Pinnocchio devient un vrai petit garçon|1x20 Geppetto Pinocchio Fée Bleue vrai petit garçon.png}} }|2x10|EF|Rumplestiltskin parle du Sort Noir à la Méchante Reine|210 Palais Sombre Regina Rumplestiltskin.png}} }|1x01|EF|La Méchante Reine menace Blanche-Neige et le Prince Charmant pendant leur mariage|1x01 Reine Regina Méchante Reine détruire bonheur.png}} }|1x02|EF|La Méchante Reine retourne dans son château.|1x02 Regina retourne Palais Sombre Henry boire.png}} }|3x10|EF|Banche-Neige et le Prince Charmant chassent Méduse durant leur Lune de Miel|3x10 Méduse Gorgone yeux serpents.png|Cet événement suit directement le précédent.}} }|1x02|EF|Regina vole la Malédiction à Maléfique|1x02 Méchante Reine Regina parchemin formule Sort noir Malédiction.png|Cet événement se situe dans la soirée après le mariage de Blanche-Neige et Charmant.}} }|1x04|EF|Cendrillon révèle à son prince le marché qu'elle a passé avec Rumplestiltskin|1x04 Prince Thomas Ella Cendrillon jure protéger bébé.png}} }|1x04|EF|Les Charmants aident Cendrillon et son prince, Rumplestiltskin est piégé mais le Prince Thomas disparaît|1x04 Rumplestiltskin paralysé encre seiche Cendrillon.png}} }|1x01|EF|Les Charmants discutent de la menace de la Reine puis demande de l'aide à Rumplestiltskin|1x01 Rumplestiltskin cachot royal Prince David Charmant Blanche-Neige prophétie.png}} }|1x20|EF|La Fée Bleue demande à Geppetto de construire l'Armoire Magique|1x20 Geppetto construire armoire.png}} }|1x01|EF|Les Charmants et leurs alliés préparent un plan|1x01 Conseil de Guerre Prince Charmant Blanche-Neige contre Méchante Reine Regina.png|Il semblerait que cette scène et les suivantes se déroulent le même jour, celui du lancement de la Malédiction.}} }|3x11|EF|Blanche-Neige demande des informations sur la Malédiction à la Fée Bleue|3x11 Royaume enchanté Blanche-neige inquiète Malédiction Prince David Charmant.png}} }|2x09|EF|La Méchante Reine envoie le Capitaine Crochet tuer la Reine de Cœur|2x09 Killian Jones Capitaine Crochet Méchante Reine Regina enchantement.png}} }|2x09|WL|Crochet rencontre Cora|2x09 Valet Reine de Cœur Cora masque.png}} }|7x07|WR|La Méchante Reine informe Crochet à propos d'une magie se trouvant dans un autre monde|707 Regina Méchante Reine Autre Royaume.png}} }|7x07|NEF|Crochet se fait avoir par Gothel|7x07 Dame Mère Gothel Alice bébé bras révélation.png}} }|7x07|WR|Crochet donne son navire à M. Mouche et informe la Méchante Reine qu'il abandonne sa vengeance|707 M. Mouche Autre Royaume Regina.png}} }|7x07|NEF|Crochet choisit d'élever sa fille, Alice|707 Crochet Alice bébé Tour.png|Il est important de noter que le temps s'écoule plus rapidement dans la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée par rapport à d'autres mondes.}} }|1x02|EF|Regina parvient à lancer la Malédiction|1x02 Sort noir Malédiction lancement nuage fumée violette verte éclair sanctuaire pierres rochers arbres forêt.png}} }|3x09|EF|Rumplestlitskin informe Regina qu'elle ressentira un vide dans son cœur|3x09 Reine Regina Rumplestiltskin cachot lancement Sort noir aveux aide future.png}} }|2x09|EF|Cora feint sa mort devant sa fille|2x09 Cora fleur rose rouge Méchante Reine Regina mort deuil cercueil caveau palais sombre armoire à cœurs.png}} }|1x20|EF|Pinocchio est envoyé dans un monde sans magie|1x20 Pinocchio Geppetto adieux étreinte câlin armoire magique.png}} }|1x01|EF|Blanche-Neige accouche, la Malédiction s'abat sur le château|1x01 Méchante Reine Regina Blanche-Neige Prince David Charmant victoire Sort noir Malédiction nuage violet magique nurserie nursery palais royal.png}} }|2x09|EF|Cora protège une partie de la Forêt Enchantée de la Malédiction|2x09 Royaume enchanté région dôme protecteur charme de protection refuge île des survivants.png}}